Shulk vs. Terra Branford
Description Shulk and Terra Branford both killed a god, but which of them would win a Death Battle? We will only be using the spells Terra learns naturally. Interlude Wiz: Both saved their world from total destrucit- Boomstick: And they both killed freaking gods! Wiz: Both saved their worlds from total destruction and both possess immense power. Boomstick: Well they must have if they killed gods! Wiz: Shulk, he wielder of the Monado, Boomstick: And Terra, the Magitek Elite. Wiz: Its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Shulk (Opens on the scene where Shulk first gets the Monado) Music: Shulk and Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wiz: Shulk, as a little boy, was taken on a research expedition concerning the Monado in Valak Mountain. Boomstick: And then Zanza, the god who inhabited the Monodo, possessed him. Wiz: Shulk was taken back to Colony Nine and raised by Dickson. Wheere he fell in love with Fiora. Boomstick: Who die- Wiz: Spoiler Alert! Boomstick: Anyway, he grew up as an engineer slash techie slash inventor slash scholar who studied the Monado, which had previously been used by Dunban to fend off the Mechon, machines hell-bent on killing every last one of the Homs. Wiz: The Homs were humanoid equivalents to humans in Xenoblade Chronicles. Eventually, a group of Mechon invaded Colony 9, killing a ton of innocent civilians, including Fiora. Boomstick: This 18-year-old kid freaking takes the Monado, which only Dunban could handle before- and it crippled Dunban, too!- and, out of rage, impales a gigantic Mechon with a face through, well, the face! Wiz: Indeed. The Monado is the only weapon that can harm Mechon, apart from a few specially- designed ones, but it cannot harm Mechon with faces, also known as... Music: Uncontrollabl (Xenoblade Chronicles X) Wiz: Face Mechon. Boomstick: Shulk sets out for revenge against these Mechon, particularly the Face Mechon who murdered Fiora, with his childhood frien Reyn and the Monado, which gives him visions of the future. Music: Bionis Leg (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wiz: Along the way, he gains the companions Sharla, Dunban, Melia, Riki. Boomstick: Finally, Shulk finds out that Face Mechon are actually Homs put in frickin Mechon suits. Wiz: It turns out that Fiora was actually made into a Face Mechon, but she has no memory of Shulk. Music: Someone insert a really sad song here Music: You Will Know Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wiz: Shulk hunts down the Fiora Face Mechon and eventually makes her regain her memory, and she joins Shulk's new conquest to face the leader of all Mechon, Egil. Boomstick: Our hero manages to talk peace into Egil, but Dickson reappears and shoots him. What a Dickson! Wiz: Zanza comes out of Shulk, takes the Monado, and wreaks havoc upon the Mechonis. Boomstick: Apparently, Fiora has another Monado infused with her. Wiz: Zanza steals the second Monado and proclaims himself the Reborn God or whatever. Boomstick: Shulk is revived FROM HAVING NO SOUL and kills two of Zanza's disciples, one of which is Dickson, and then proceeds to kill Zanza. Wiz: A third Monado appears and Shulk uses it to kill Zanza and wish for a world with no gods. Boomstick: Now on to the fun combat stuff! Skills (Arts): Back Slash: Deals more damage from behind. Light Heal: Heals a moderate amount of HP and wounds. Slit Edge: Inflicts Phys. Res. Down from the side. Air Slash: Inflicts Slow from the side. Inflicts Break, which leads into Topple. Stream Edge: Inflicts Break. Targets multiple enemies ahead. Shadow Eye: Makes enemies less likely to attack. Improves next physical damage of art. Battle Soul: Halves HP, but fills the Talent Gauge, allowing him to use his Monado Arts. Shaker Edge: Inflicts Daze if enemy is Toppled. Monado Arts: Monado Buster: Deals extreme damage. Boosted against machines. Monado Enchant: Enables allies to damage Mechon. Boosts Physical damage. Monado Shield: Blocks against Talent Arts. Monado Speed: Allows Shulk or other party member to dodge physical attacks. Monado Purge: Removes auras from enemies and inflicts Aura Seal. Monado Cyclone: Deal damage to all enemies. Inflict Topple if target has Break. Monado Eater: Removes all debuffs and inflicts Bleed. Monado Armour: Increases Ether (basically magic) and Physical resistance. Vision: Allows Shulk to see a future attack the enemy may execute and react to it beforehand. Smash Bros. Arts: Jump: Increases jump height and height of Air Slash. Smash: Increases knock back but decreases damage. The higher the damage the farther the knock back. Buster: Increases Damage. Decreases knock back. Speed: Increases ground speed. Decreases jump height. Slightly decreases damage. Shield: Greatly increases defense to all attacks and defense to knock back. Greatly decreases all other stats. Vision: Allows Shulk to react to an attack right before it happens and deliver a counter twice as strong. Terra DEATH BATTLE!!! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death... BAAATTTLEEEEEEEE!!! Terra, with Celes as a party member, is walking along in Narshe when a random encounter happens. It's three Trappers. The battle plays out like normally until Terra is about to cast Ultima to finish them off, but right before the Ultima animation starts, the attack indicator said Monado Buster instead of Ultima. From behind the trappers comes a blue beam of light that stretches across the screen, cleaving all of the Trappers in half. It extends a bit too far, cutting Celes in half too. Terra: Wh- What? Shulk walks into the vicinity in his Super Mario Maker Amiibo sprite, the beam retracting back into the Monado. Shulk: Those weren't Mechon. Wait- (realizes he killed Celes) Why... Why didn't I see that before. Terra: You killed her...! (Takes battle stance. They are transported to an arena reminiscent of Gaur Plains. Shulk regains is usual in-game form as Terra morphs into her iOS/Android sprite. FIGHT! Terra casts Fire, but Shulk easily dodges it. He charges at Terra, but she uses Gravity, halving his HP. Shulk: Ouch! Shulk uses Light Heal, followed by smash Speed. He dodges every spell Terra throws at him (Fire, Fira over and over again) and then brings the Monado upon her head. Terra whips out a Great Sword and blocks the blow. Shulk notices a strange glove engraved with, in fancy lettering on the side, Genji Glove. A question mark appears above his head. Terra pulls a Man-Eater from her pocket and stabs Shulk. Shulk: Oh, come on. Sharla! Sharla comes in and shoots a Heal Round at Shulk. Shulk: Nice! Shulk breaks away from Terra and uses Stream Edge. Terra stumbles backward. Shulk: Monado Cyclone! Shulk uses Cyclone and Terra falls to the ground. Terra: What? I don't understand! Shulk: This'll leave a mark- Shaker Edge! Shulk uses Shaker Edge, inflicting Daze. He then uses Slit Edge to inflict Phys. Res. Down, and then Shadow Eye to improve his next physical Art, then walks to behind Terra and uses Back Slash. Terra is left with 20/5,700 HP. Shulk takes a moment to rest, as hes not that athletic, but Terra gets up when he least expects and begins charging a spell. When Shulk turns around, Terra is holding a box with a blue aura around it and first uses Cura to heal herself, and then Break. The animation occurs around Shulk, but he is only inflicted with the Break status from Xenoblade Chronicles. Terra: Why doesn't it work?! Shulk unleashes several rapid Auto-Attacks, each of which make a bit of blood spurt from Terra. Suddenly... Terra: Firaga! Shulk is thrown backwards as a huge ball of fire lands on top of him. Light Heal hasn't fully recharged yet. Terra: Holy! Shulk: Oh crap! Not Good! Holy hits Shulk, dealing massive damage. Once again, he is thrown back, but this time he bounces. Terra: Graviga! Meltdown! Graviga hits Shulk, but Light Heal charges just in time. He uses it, recovering most of his HP. Meltdown reduces him to 798/7,000 HP. Terra is hit by Meltdown too, leaving her with 422/5,700 HP. Shulk: I'm really feeling it! Monado Buster! Terra uses Cura right before Buster hits her, and plans to use a second Cura, but she's out of MP. Terra: Dammit. (Left with 2,748/5,700 HP) Terra activates Trance. Shulk is stunned by how she transformed. Terra lets the terror sink in, and then unleashes a rapid flurry of slashes, this time with the Apocalypse and the Ragnarok. Shulk: I can't... Go on... Dunban and Riki appear. Dunban helps Shulk up, using a Party Gauge bar. Terra reverts back to her normal form. Dunban: You can do it, Shulk! Riki: BURNINATE! Riki uses BURNINATE on Terra, inflicting Blaze. Locke, Edgar and Sabin appear to assist Terra. Sabin: Come on! Sabin uses Meteor Smash (Suplex) on Dunban. He bounces before landing, and then uses Soaring Tempest, hitting all four of Terra's party. He then uses Blossom Dance, killing Sabin. The whole time, Riki has been sneaking up behind Edgar. Riki: RikiSneaky!!! Edgar is reduced to one HP but uses Drill to impale and kill Riki. Shulk uses Stream Edge to hit Terra, Locke and Edgar, inflicting Break on all of them and killing Edgar. Dunban: Thunder! Both Locke and Terra are hit, but are not dazed. Locke mugs Shulk, stealing the Monado. He tries to impale Dunban with it, but he cannot use it. Shulk walks up to Locke and forcefully takes the Monado. Terra uses a X-Potion, healing all her HP. Dunban: Worldly Slash! Worldly Slash kills Locke. Terra tries to impale Shulk with Apocalypse, but he dodges. The impale goes straight through Dunbans face. Dunban: Ugh... (Dies) Shulk goes into a rage. Terra uses a X-Ether, restoring her MP. Shulk uses Light Heal, restoring him to full HP. Terra: Ultima! Ultima lands, reducing Shulk to 1 HP. Shulk: Why... Why can't I see the future? Terra Trances, revealing her true form. She prepares to use Ultima, but Shulk's Monado II glows and becomes the True Monado. He sees a vision of him dying because of Ultima and stands up. Shulk charges towards Terra, Monado extended, as Ultima erupts from her hands. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT...? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption